


Калькулятор

by viridis_mundi



Series: Канонные Тсукиямы [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Romantic Fluff, romantic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridis_mundi/pseuds/viridis_mundi
Summary: Законченный сборник драбблов, где Тсукишима быстро считает, любит цифры, сладости и Ямагучи, а Ямагучи активно этим пользуется.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Канонные Тсукиямы [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816840
Kudos: 15





	1. В магазине

— Тсукки! Дай свой телефон!

Тсукишима отрывается от созерцания полок с выпечкой и десертами, чтобы перевести вопросительный взгляд на Ямагучи. Тот стоял с вечной лёгкой улыбкой на лице, но потерянными глазами и держал в руках несколько пачек с самыми разными продуктами. Кинув быстрый взгляд на эту кучу, Тсукишима сразу разглядел пакет молока, какие-то хлопья, кучу разных сладостей и сухариков.

— Я сразу предложил взять корзину для продуктов.

Ямагучи на этот комментарий фыркает и, переложив пару продуктов из одной руки в другую, тянет раскрытую ладонь к парню.

— Тсукки, телефон дай, пожалуйста.

— У тебя есть мой номер, — хмыкает Кей, хотя прекрасно понимает, что совсем не это требует от него Тадаши.

Тот предсказуемо закатывает глаза, вопросительно и немного обиженно смотря на Тсукишиму. Последний несколько мгновений так же вопросительно, но со смехом смотрит в ответ, а потом тяжело вздыхает, поняв, что Ямагучи так просто не сдастся.

— Зачем тебе мой телефон, он у меня на дне сумки, мне неудобно доставать.

— Мне нужен калькулятор, чтобы пересчитать все цены, потому что у меня ограниченный в тысячу йен бюджет и острая потребность в приобретении нам пойка для ночи документалок, а мой телефон сел.

Тсукишима вновь перевёл взгляд на гору продуктов в руках Тадаши и долго гипнотизировал их взглядом. Ямагучи даже успел устать.

— Ты помнишь цены всех товаров? — наконец спрашивает Тсукишима, и Ямагучи вопросительно склоняет голову.

— Они у меня тут записаны, — Тадаши протягивает руку Кею и тот имеет счастье видеть разные наименования продуктов с ценой на них. Кей аккуратно берёт запястье и разворачивает Ямагучи так, чтобы было удобнее читать. Он притянул Тадаши к своему боку и положил подбородок тому на плечо, не сводя взгляда с чёрных линий, вычерчивающих буквы и цифры. Ямагучи под боком вопросительно сопит, но не вырывается, ожидая, когда Кей заговорит. Они стоят чуть в стороне от основного потока людей, чтобы никому не мешать, но Тадаши кажется, что даже стой они посреди продуктового ни одна сила в мире не заставила бы его сдвинуться. Не когда Кей так уютно стоит за плечом, неосознанно поглаживая запястье и шевелит губами, словно что-то про себя проговаривая. Ямагучи смотрит на него, и в груди всё ярче и ярче ощущается тепло, словно расцветающий букет сирени на кухонном столе.

— Девятьсот тридцать восемь, — внезапно говорит Кей, чуть отстраняясь, и Тадаши возвращается в реальность.

— Что?

— Девятьсот тридцать восемь, — повторяет Тсукишима и легонько бьёт указательным пальцем по запястью Тадаши. — Общая стоимость покупки.

Ямагучи пару мгновений смотрит прямо в глаза парню, а потом его лицо озаряет улыбка.

— Так ты сейчас это всё пересчитывал? — восторженно уточняет он, и Кей закатывает глаза.

— Да, конечно, как иначе? Я всё ещё не хочу доставать телефон из сумки, — он разворачивается на пятках и идёт обратно к стенду с десертами, пока его не нагоняет Тадаши и, заставив того чуть наклониться, быстро клюёт Тсукишиму в щёку.

— Спасибо, Тсукки, — чуть смущённо говорит Ямагучи и отодвигается, словно испугавшись столь близкого контакта.

Тсукишима с еле заметным удивлением смотрит на него, а потом на его губах появляется небольшая полуулыбка, но он ничего больше не говорит.


	2. Нумерология на школьном дворе

Тсукишима медленно плывёт по шумному коридору школы, что сейчас залит ярким летним солнцем. Начало июля выдалось жарким, солнечным и очень-очень душным. Классы проветривались на каждой перемене, двери кабинетов не закрывались на время уроков, но высиживать по пятьдесят минут каждый предмет всё ещё было тяжело. Даже Кей, который никогда не жаловался на способность концентрироваться, часто ловил себя на том, что его клонит в сон. Где-то на задворках разнеженного солнцем сознания витает мысль как вообще выживают Хината с Кагеямой, что и в обычное время еле вытягивают учёбу. Но мысль быстро забывается — нечего голову ненужными вещами забивать. Особенно когда рядом идет Тадаши, подставляя свое лицо под лучи солнца. Он вообще всегда тянется к свету и теплу, закрывает глаза и словно ныряет во все эти солнечные ванны.

— Будто тебе веснушек мало, — бурчит на это Тсукишима, но потом дома с упоением рассматривает новые веснушки на щеках, плечах и даже костяшках рук, пересчитывает, целует и слушает, как заливается смехом Ямагучи, как он льнет к Кею, так же как и к солнцу, стягивает очки и долго глядит в чужие глаза перед тем к отпечатать на губах нежный поцелуй.

Вот и сейчас они сидят на скамейке — Тсукишима прячется в тени большого цветущего куста, а Ямагучи радостно восседает на солнечной части и улыбается кому-то, кивая в приветствии головой — Кею не до этого. Склонив голову, он глядит на Тадаши и даже не думает ни о чём серьёзном — голова распухла от косинусов и синусов, сложных и не очень прошедших времен, периода Тайсё, да и вообще от информации. Больше всего хочется лечь на зелёную траву, положить рядом с собой Ямагучи и полусонно слушать его рассказы об одноклассниках, о тренировке с Шимадой, о родственниках, что вновь хотят увезти Тадаши в Корею на неделю, о цифрах — тут Кей споткнулся о свои мысли и вынырнул из дрёмы — и когда только успел приспать? Тсукишима сфокусировал свой взгляд на Ямагучи и в удивлении склонил голову.

— Ты что-то сказал про цифры?

Тадаши фыркает.

— Да, можешь быстро посчитать мне кое-что?

Кей может. Не очень хочет, но отказывать не хочется ещё больше.

— Что там у тебя? — для профилактики ворчит он, чтобы Ямагучи особо не приставал, но Ямагучи уже давно прознал обо всех хитростях Тсукишимы и даже не обращает на бухтящий тон внимания.

— Один плюс ноль, плюс один, плюс один, плюс один, плюс девять, плюс девять, плюс шесть, — быстро чеканит Тадаши, даже не делая пауз между слагаемыми. А Кею они и не нужны.

— Двадцать восемь.

— Два плюс восемь десять, а один плюс ноль один, — досчитывает что-то Ямагучи и записывает красивую единицу у себя на руке.

— Два плюс семь, плюс ноль, плюс девять, плюс один, плюс девять, плюс девять, плюс шесть, — вновь тараторит Тадаши, но так же без промедления получает ответ.

— Сорок три.

— А четыре плюс три — это семь! — чему-то радуется Ямагучи и утыкается носом в какую-то тонкую книжонку, ничего дальше не объясняя.

Тсукишима ждёт-ждёт, но потом вздыхает и ближе подсаживается к другу, упираясь подбородком ему в плечо.

— Зачем тебе это нужно было?

— М? — отвлекается Тадаши, словно только сейчас заметив Кея. — А! Это число пути в нумерологии. Оно рассчитывается из даты рождения.

— А зачем тебе была нужна и моя дата? — закатывает глаза на этот бред Кей, глазами пробегаясь по строкам из книги — одни расплывчатые фразы, смутные предзнаменования и клишированные описания.

— Проверяю совместимость, — выворачивается Тадаши так, чтобы показать Кею язык и вновь с улыбкой возвращается к книге. Тсукишима знает — Ямагучи не особо верит во всё это, читает ради интереса и сам смеётся над предсказаниями. Что-то вроде маленькой слабости, которую Кей запросто ему прощает.

— И как? — интересуется он, хотя знает, что не отпустит от себя Тадаши, даже если все гороскопы мира заверещат, что их отношения развалятся, не успев толком начаться.

— Девяносто пять процентов! — гордо говорит Ямагучи и убирает книгу в портфель.

— Куда остальные пять пропали? — еле заметно улыбается Кей и утягивает Тадаши в тень.

— А это ты в пятницу родился, — смеётся Тадаши, позволяя спрятать себя от солнечных лучей и лишних взглядов со школьного двора в тень куста.

— Вот уж извини, — шепчет Кей и прикрывает глаза, откидываясь на спинку скамейки.

Тадаши устраивается рядом, прижимается к боку, но так, чтобы со стороны казалось, что они просто отдыхают рядом — ни к чему им лишние разговоры за спиной.

— Я подумаю, — весело шепчет в ответ Ямагучи и задирает голову к голубому небу.

Начало июля выдалось прекрасным.


	3. Двадцать шестое июня тысяча восемьсот девяносто седьмого года

Ямагучи читал больше Тсукишимы. Для многих это заявление оказалось бы неожиданностью, однако факт оставался фактом. Тадаши проглатывал книги очень легко, читая всё, что попадалось под руку — от известных на весь мир романов и бестселлеров до советской научной фантастики и Манъёсю[1]. Ямагучи любил читать вслух, его мерный и нежный голос заставлял окунуться в воображение, представляя сцены баталий, если Тадаши читал фэнтези, гладкие воды озёр, если ему захотелось чего-то сказочного, бесконечную вселенную, когда он вновь падает в космооперы. Иногда Ямагучи читает научно-популярную литературу, и тогда они с Кеем долго разбирают чуть ли не каждый абзац, спорят, доказывают, но в итоге всё равно находят консенсус, и Ямагучи вновь возвращается к художественным произведениям. А потом всё повторяется по кругу.

На Мияги наконец-то пролились дожди, и после сжигающей лёгкие жары это кажется благословением. Ямагучи фыркает под боком на влажность, жалуется на ливень, ленится таскать свой зонт, а потом брызгается на Хинату водой из лужи, и они вместе носятся по залитому школьному двору. Крайне скептично настроенный Кагеяма смотрит на это из-под навеса, и это возможно единственная ситуация, в которой Кей с ним солидарен.

У Ямагучи под вечер все ноги мокрые, но на лице улыбка, и Кей готов спустить с рук и это ребячество тоже. Пора начать заводить список того, что готов простить Тсукишима просто потому что это делает Тадаши. Список получился бы долгим, думается ему, и он решает отложить это занятие в долгий ящик.

На следующий день дождь снова льёт стеной, но Ямагучи, как ни странно, на это не жалуется. Он подбегает в самом начале учебного дня и быстро говорит.

— Запомни дату! Двадцать шестое июня тысяча восемьсот девяносто седьмого года!

И убегает. Ни привет, ни пока, ни хоть малейшего намёка о том, к чему эта дата была сказана. Тсукишима удивлённо замер с мокрым зонтом в руках, совершенно дезориентированный таким резким выпадом со стороны Ямагучи. Когда начинается период летних дождей, тот наоборот теряет любую активность, любит лежать под тонкой простынёй вместо одеяла и вслух цитировать реплики из Доктора Кто, стараясь подражать шотландскому акценту Питера Капальди. Получается крайне комично, но Тадаши нравится, так что Кей не стремиться ему говорить, что его произношение всё ещё оставляет желать лучшего.

Но именно в этот день Ямагучи вообще не появляется рядом с Тсукишимой, лишь мелькает на уроках, забегая в класс со звонком и выбегая с ним же. Кей удивлённо чувствует странную смесь эмоций из раздражения и любопытства. Раздражение, потому что неожиданно для себя ему не хватает Ямагучи под боком, и ему совершенно не ясно, что за дела заставляют его убегать так резво. А любопытство, потому что та дата всё ещё не даёт покоя раздражённому уму Тсукишимы. Он долго пытался вспомнить, упоминалась ли эта дата на уроках истории, но они сейчас проходили конец периода Тайсё, так что этот вариант отпал.

Тсукишима решил обратиться к интернету и целую перемену провёл в школьной библиотеке перед экраном. Однако единственное, что он нашёл — это информация о Бриллиантовом юбилее королевы Виктории, но она проходила 22 июня, так что это тоже не вариант.

«Двадцать шестое июня тысяча восемьсот девяносто седьмого года»

Проносится в голове Тсукишимы, когда он выбирает себе блюдо на обеденном перерыве.

«Двадцать шестое июня тысяча восемьсот девяносто седьмого года»

Мелькает перед глазами на уроке географии, когда учитель в сотый раз объясняет «дискретность» и «континуальность» географической оболочки и Тсукишима в сто первый раз не понимает, зачем им на уроке обсуждать дискуссии, на которых нет точного ответа.

«Двадцать шестое июня тысяча восемьсот девяносто седьмого года»

Набатом бьёт в мыслях под конец учебного дня, когда наконец-то удаётся выловить запыхавшегося Ямагучи из толпы и буквально встряхнуть, чтобы тот обратил наконец внимание на Кея.

— Ты чего, Тсукки? — удивлённо улыбается Ямагучи, словно это не он бегал весь день от Тсукишимы.

— Тебя где носило? — вместо всех вопросов насчёт даты вырывается это, и Кей мысленно осуждает сам себя, настолько обиженно это прозвучало. В самом то деле, будто у Тадаши не может быть другой жизни, помимо Кея.

— Ох, прости, Тсукки, — действительно виновато отвечает Тадаши и неловко поправляет лямку своей сумки. — Я пообещал театральному кружку помочь с установкой декораций, у них сроки поджимали, а рук не хватало.

— Неужели так трудно было сказать, — закатывает глаза Тсукишима и действительно старается задушить в себе раздражённость на это.

— Я вчера забыл, а сегодня уже совсем не было времени, — вновь оправдывается Ямагучи и тянет Кея к выходу из школы. Совсем скоро начнётся тренировка.

— Зато время наказать запомнить дату было, — осуждающе тянет Тсукишима, наконец добравшись до интересующей его части вопроса.

Тадаши удивлённо замирает и склоняет голову вбок, словно пытаясь что-то вспомнить.

— Дату? — переспрашивает он, а потом глаза его озаряются вспоминанием. — А, это! Я потом расскажу, там надо…

— Ямагучи, или ты сейчас же говоришь что случилось двадцать шестого июня тысяча восемьсот девяносто седьмого года или… — уже даже не скрывая раздражения начинает триаду Тсукишима, но его резко обрывает Тадаши негромкими словами.

_— Я люблю тебя и небо, только небо и тебя,  
Я живу двойной любовью, жизнью я дышу, любя._

Тсукишима удивлённо замирает, и в его голове словно что-то щёлкает, складываясь в полную картину. Ну конечно! Перед глазами мелькает книга, которой размахивает Тадаши, радуясь, что он наконец-то смог забрать от бабушки сборник стихов, потом сходится и привычка Ямагучи запоминать помимо названий произведений, ещё и год их написания, и всё встаёт на свои места.

Тсукишима цыкает, но чувствует, как быстро накопленные за день неопределённость и недовольство рассеиваются от простых строк, и тяжело вздыхает.

— Неужели нельзя было сразу это сказать? — устало говорит Кей.

_— В светлом небе — бесконечность: бесконечность милых глаз.  
В светлом взоре — беспредельность: небо, явленное в нас._

_Я смотрю в пространство неба, небом взор мой поглощён.  
Я смотрю в глаза: в них та же даль пространств и даль времён._

_Бездна взора, бездна неба! я, как лебедь на волнах,  
Меж двойною бездной рею, отражён в своих мечтах, _— вместо ответа декламирует Ямагучи и подходит ближе к Тсукишиме, несмело обнимая того за талию и притягивая ближе.

Тсукишима с замиранием сердца слушает строки неизвестного автора и скорее даже на каких-то рефлексах кладёт руки на шею Тадаши, позволяя притянуть себя. Где-то витает мысль, что они не в самом скрытном месте, пускай и отошли от выхода из здания, но мысль быстро теряется, когда Ямагучи чуть тянется вверх, чтобы произнести последние строки прямо в губы.

 _— Так, заброшены на землю, к небу всходим мы, любя…  
Я люблю тебя и небо, только небо и тебя [2]_, — и в подтверждение слов оставляет целомудренный поцелуй на губах Кея.

Они стоят так ещё какое-то время, пока недалеко уже не слышатся знакомые голоса сокомандников.

— В следующий раз просто скажи мне это, — шепчет Тсукишима на ухо Ямагучи, и последний смеётся, с сожалением отстраняясь.

— В следующий раз обязательно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Манъёсю - старейшая и наиболее почитаемая антология (Сборник избранных художественных произведений разных авторов) японской поэзии, составленная в период Нара (710—794 н.э.).
> 
> [2] Валерий Брюсов «Я люблю...»  
> Да, не факт, что есть перевод данного стиха на японский, но я искренне полюбила его, и мне кажется, он хорошо подходит тсукиямам..


	4. Пластыри

— Погоди-погоди, покажи ещё раз!

— Правая рука вперёд.

— Так.

— Левая рука вперёд.

— Мхм!

— Теперь по-очереди переворачивайте ладонями вверх вот таким образом, — Хината в десятый раз показывал Ное и Танаке движения макарены, и Ямагучи постепенно начал понимать Савамуру, который вот-вот сорвётся на главную хаотичную троицу команды.

— Первым Сугавара сорвётся, — смеётся Киношита, будто прочитав мысли Ямагучи. Последний удивлённо поворачивается на семпая, но тот прячется в тени и с едкой хитрецой смотрит на танцоров. Переведя взгляд на Тадаши, он удивлённо моргает. — Что? Так всегда бывает! Мы все ждём, что сейчас усмирит всех капитан, а в итоге первым не выдерживает его заместитель, — Киношита садится на землю рядом со своей спортивной сумкой и, подтянув колени к подбородку, удобно устраивается. Нарита рядом подтверждающие кивает головой, но ничего более не добавляет.

Иногда в голову Ямагучи закрадывались мысли — так ли Нарита с Киношитой близки и вне клуба, или же это просто взаимно-удобное сосуществование в рамках тренировок. А потом понимал, что в любом случае — это не его дело. Если им комфортно друг с другом, то какая разница, в самом-то деле.

Тренер Укай немного задерживается перед отправкой в Токио. Передав через Такеду свои извинения — что-то Ямагучи подсказывало, что извинений как таковых тренер передавать не просил, но Такеда решил проявить инициативу в этом вопросе, — он сказал, что опоздает на пятнадцать минут. А заодно поручил заранее проверить все вещи.

Ямагучи перевёл взгляд на Тсукишиму, который сейчас сосредоточенно выискивал что-то в своём плеере. Один его наушник был слегка сдвинут с уха, чтобы, если что, услышать Тадаши. Ямагучи любил это в Кее. От видимой язвительности и холодности оставалась лишь показная маска, когда дело доходило до Тадаши. Тсукишима будет продолжать фыркать и отпускать снисходительные комментарии по поводу и без, но сделает всё, что попросит Ямагучи. Первое время, когда Тадаши только открыл эту черту у Кея, он очень сильно смущался. Ему казалось, что он ничем не заслужил такого отношения к себе, да и не нужно ему одолжений никаких делать, он и так счастлив быть рядом с человеком, который ему нравится. И любит он Тсукишиму любым, незачем ему меняться ради Тадаши. А потом, со временем, конечно, он понял, насколько сильно будут отличаться друг Кей и парень Кей. Парень Кей окажется внимательным, поддерживающим и заботливым. В своей манере, разумеется, но это и было главным его очарованием. Ямагучи искренне любил всех Кеев. Даже ворчащего Кея с температурой. Такого Кея он конечно считал самым проблематичным, но всё равно любимым.

С губ срывается смех над своими мыслями. Ямагучи сам порой забывал, какой он на самом деле романтик. Это порой смущало. Но Тадаши потихоньку учился принимать себя таким, какой он есть. Немалую роль в этом сыграл Тсукишима. Тсукишима, который сейчас чуть вопросительно смотрел на Ямагучи, будто спрашивая: «Что за смех?». Тадаши качает головой — ничего особенного, просто мысли. Кей понятливо кивает в ответ, однако убирает плеер в карман и снимает наушники с головы.

— Ничего важного не происходит, ты не сильно что упускаешь.

— Я знаю, — Тсукишима щурится, рассматривая Танаку, Ною и Хинату. Ему бы линзы очков сменить, но он опять откладывает это до последнего. — Не то настроение для музыки.

Тадаши понятливо мычит и кивает головой. Не то настроение — это значит, что либо атмосфера для Кея не подходящая, либо его голова начала болеть. Учитывая недосып, вызванный периодом контрольных, и неподходящие очки, Тадаши ставил на второе. Но нравоучать сейчас не хотелось. Их ожидала длинная дорога в лагерь, следует экономить силы.

— Хэ-э-эй макарена! — раздаётся громкий крик со стороны танцплощадки, что прерывается ещё более громким криком Сугавары. Киношита рядом сидит с видом «Ну я же говорил!».

— Хватит макаренить, дайте сосредоточиться, дьявол бы вас подрал!

— Как, а главное зачем, ты образовал глагол от названия песни? — тихо замечает Асахи, которого, впрочем, услышал и поддержал лишь Энношита. Дайчи принялся быстро затыкать всех — утро ещё раннее, пусть и солнечное.

Решив подойти к гуще событий, Ямагучи вопросительно глянул на Тсукишиму. Тадаши ожидал, что тот останется вне зоны поражения, однако тот его удивил и сам первым зашагал к беснующемуся Сугаваре. Тот вперемешку с проклятиями бурчал себе под нос цифры и выглядел при этом настолько яростным, что даже капитан решил временно отойти подальше от бомбы замедленного действия.

— Суга-сан, — осторожно начал Ямагучи. Сугавара перевёл сердитый взгляд на нарушителя его покоя, но, поняв, кто перед ним, резко расплылся в приятной и доброй улыбке. Тадаши порой пугало то, насколько быстро переходил их вице-капитан из настроения в настроение.

— Да-да, чем-то помочь?

— На самом деле мы хотели спросить, не нужна ли Вам помощь, — уточнил Ямагучи, возвращая улыбку.

Сугавара сморщился и закатил глаза.

— Из-за раннего утра у меня совершенно не работает мозг, а мне нужно пересчитать общее количество пластырей для внесения в документ, — тут Суга резко изменил голос, сделав его похожим на голос завуча. — Нам нужно знать, куда уходят деньги! — вновь вернувшись к нормальному голосу, он продолжил — Будто школа разорится от покупки нам пластырей.

— Так нам нужно просто посчитать упаковки?

— И пластыри в них.

— Но зачем?

Сугавара на это начал нервно мотать руками и мычать, указывая на листы бумаги.

— У меня тот же самый вопрос, честное слово! Мы имеем семь упаковок по пятнадцать штук в каждой и девять упаковок по двенадцать, и я который раз сбиваюсь со счё…

— Двести тринадцать, — подаёт наконец голос Тсукишима и Сугавара удивлённо смотрит на него, будто обрабатывая информацию. Ямагучи смеётся про себя, он уверен, что его лицо было таким же, когда он впервые узнал об этой способности Кея.

— Ого, ты так быстро посчитал! — словно ребёнок радуется Сугавара. — Какой у тебя предел умножения в голове?

— Трёхзначные, — внезапно тушуется под напором вице-капитана Кей, и Тадаши вновь фыркает. Вот вам и главная язва Карасуно.

— Неплохо, — внезапно раздаётся голос Савамуры, и Ямагучи только сейчас замечает, что вся команда уже подтянулась к автобусу и оказалась свидетелем недавнего диалога.

— Тсукишима-а! — заныл сразу же Хината. — Ты почему раньше не говорил, что так можешь?

— Чтобы идиоты вроде тебя не лезли, — закатывает глаза Тсукишима, и Суга рядом тихо смеётся, однако сразу кидается разруливать не успевший толком начаться конфликт.

— Ладно, — хлопает он в ладоши, привлекая внимания. — Предлагаю начать загружаться в нашу вип-перевозку!

Предложение быстро подхватывается, а внимание Шоё переключается на Кагеяму, что в принципе лучший исход событий.

Кей и Тадаши последние кладут сумки в багажное отделение и перед самой посадкой Тсукишима внезапно тихо говорит.

— Ты теперь не единственный знаешь про быстрый счёт.

Тадаши сперва удивлён, но потом он быстро понимает, к чему это было сказано.

— Ну зато я всё ещё единственный, кто знает все твои стороны, — он подмигивает и удовольствием видит еле заметную нежную улыбку на лице Кея.


End file.
